


five things im aware of, one of them you dont

by Crossover



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, cause life is sad enough, platonic 3mix, with slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossover/pseuds/Crossover
Summary: Nayeon knows something Jeongyeon doesn’t. Or maybe she does. That she doesn't know.orAlternatively, a slight spin on 5 + 1 things trope
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	five things im aware of, one of them you dont

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sajiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sajiko/gifts).



1.

As the music and lights fade out, the already thunderous cheers become louder. The smile on Im Nayeon’s face grows wider, spurred by adrenaline and gratitude. It’s times like these, after a satisfactory concert, reaffirms her confidence that she was born to be an idol, to be a star.

When she was a little girl, she was cast by the same agency she’s in now for a modelling competition. Unfortunately, her mother felt that she was too young to be starting her career. So her dreams (even though she didn’t know it back then) were put on the back burner until she was sure the stage was where she was supposed to stand on. Fuelled by teenage rebellion, she auditioned and became a trainee.

While her members are lulled to sleep by the gentle rocking of their van, Nayeon had too much leftover excitement in her veins to do the same. Instead of counting sheep, she glances over to her left, taking comfort in how peaceful Jihyo looks when she sleeps. It’s a side of her, not many get to see. To the public, she’s the leader of the third generation nation’s girl group. To Nayeon, Jihyo is one of her best friends, someone who was born to shine with her. After all, she doesn’t know any other little girls who got cast by one of the big 3 entertainment companies.

Perhaps, that’s why they are in the same group after all. Nayeon could not think of a better person to lead eight other girls with big dreams, although the person to her right comes very close.

Jeongyeon, who is younger than her, who takes care of everyone, often doing what Nayeon should do (for her) instead.

Nayeon shifts herself slowly, careful not to wake her up. With a clearer view, she studies her features; the smoothness of her skin, the peak of her nose, the valley of her collarbones, things she finds familiarity with. Though there is one thing that catches her by pleasant surprise. She wonders what dream is so sweet, it warrants a smile Jeongyeon wears while she sleeps. The cheesier, confident side of her brain likes to think it’s her.

The skids of the tyres pull Nayeon out of her daydreams. It requires slightly more effort from both her and the managers to rouse the members from their slumber.

Nayeon takes out her phone, her fingers move expertly across the screen till Jeongyeon’s favourite song plays softly beside their ears. She takes a quick trip down the memory lane, remembering out of splashing cold water and banging pots, this led to the least violent outcome.

“Hey, we’ve reached home.”

She watches Jeongyeon’s eyes flutter open, blinking at her in recognition.

“Hi.”

She smiles in response, feeling the adrenaline seeping at the sight of soft and sleepy Jeongyeon.

“How was your nap?” Nayeon asked casually, sensing an opportunity to quell her curiosity.

“It was good. I had a good dream.”

Nayeon grin inwardly at how Jeongyeon unintentionally steers the conversation in her favour. So as nonchalantly she could, she takes the wheel.

“What did you dream about?”

“I-”

Jeongyeon rubs her neck as Nayeon waits (im)patiently. Before she could answer, Chaeyoung clambers over them from the back seat, in haste to her bed. They share a small laugh over Chaeyoung’s childlike antics on the way back to their dorms.

It’s only when Nayeon is safely tucked under her bedsheet, she realises that in the silence where she gazed at Jeongyeon, the smile never left her face even when she’s awake.

2.

Nayeon knows she is Korea’s Hot Girl™. She knows this because she’s been sewing strings of confidence since others had commented on her bunny teeth, since when she’s aware her looks do matter.

Nayeon can choose to cry in the middle of the sandbox, or she can take it as a compliment because bunnies are cute anyways. So she flashes the biggest smile she can muster up and say “thanks!”. It feels good to see confusion etch in their eyebrows. From then on, she takes pride in her appearance. She is the little girl who was cast by JYP after all.

However, she wasn’t the only one who grew up. Apparently, bullies do too. It’s a pity that neither their intelligence nor their maturity did. Even though she had plenty of warnings to stay away from the comment boxes, she thought that it’s only right to see the best in others. She was wrong once again.

She sobs into her pillows, this time no one to put on a show for. She’s ashamed how a few words (often with bad grammar) can cut through the skin-tight suit she woven for years. Maybe she’s not as good a seamstress as she seemed.

She didn’t hear the door creaked open over the sound of her cries, only sensing someone’s presence when she felt the right side of her bed dips.

“Hey, what’s wrong.” A soft voice tickles her ear. Like a spell cast, a wave of comfort washed over her.

There’s only one person who knows when she’s sad, like she has a sixth sense for her feelings. And there’s only one person that can bring such relief, shifting her moods so easily.

“Jeong- Jeongyeon...” She sniffs, smearing her face from one soft cotton surface to another. As much of a clean freak Jeongyeon is, she takes advantage of the fact that Jeongyeon doesn’t (read: couldn’t) mind for her shirt to be stained with tears. Not if she wants bigger waterworks in her hands.

Jeongyeon envelopes her into a hug, patting her back. The voluntary affection (and lavender laundry detergent) momentarily make her forget why she was crying in the first place. They stay with each other for a while, till Nayeon’s tears run out.

“Feel better?”

Nayeon feels the vibrations of Jeongyeon’s question from her chest before she hears it. She nods, sinking deeper into her embrace. It feels nice, Nayeon thought, like home.

“Ok then, I’ve got to help Momo with dinner.”

If anyone asks why she acts like a cute child at times, she’ll tell them that she found out people tend to give in and take care of whatever the (fake) maknae wants.

(Also maybe the demands of her job force her to grow up a little too quickly, therefore she relishes every moment where she can be childlike.)

So when Jeongyeon’s battery for social affection (from Nayeon) is in dire need of a recharge, Nayeon pouts, getting ready to be a big baby. No aegyo will be spared, because being cute and cuddly is one of Jeongyeon’s weaknesses, no matter how much she vehemently denies it.

“She’s a big girl, she can do it herself,” Nayeon whines, interlocking her fingers at the small of Jeongyeon’s back.

“I've got to change my shirt as well.”

“No, I want you to stay,” Nayeon pauses, her mind whirring for witty comebacks. Making grabby hands to tug at the hem of Jeongyeon’s shirt, she continues, “just remove it if you must.”

Jeongyeon chokes at her blatant insinuation, barely coughing out a No, I’ll catch a cold.

Nayeon is pretty sure she won’t, from how much warmer she suddenly feels. Getting Jeongyeon flustered is one of her favourite hobbies.

“I’ll take care of you then,” Nayeon proclaims, regaining pieces of her self confidence. “For once.”

“Nabongs...”

The subtle indicators of Jeongyeon’s weakened defence - her sighing into her hair, tucking her under her chin - makes Nayeon want to pump her fist in victory. But holding onto Jeongyeon is always her top priority.

So they stay in position, Jeongyeon occasionally moving her arms to prevent them from going numb, while Nayeon continues to impersonate a Koala.

“Jeongyeon! It’s your turn to make dinner as stated on the duty roster!”

Nayeon rolls her eyes. She swears Jihyo swallowed a microphone when she was a kid. Is that one of the qualities that made JYP accept her?

Jihyo is her best friend but she’ll curse anyone who disrupts any intimacy she gets with Jeongyeon. It is rarer than getting an R card from JYP Superstar that Mina plays and Nayeon needs to milk it as much as possible.

“You can help her instead!” Nayeon lifts her head away from Jeongyeon to shout back. (This  
only proves her own point that loudness is a trait JYP looks for.)

She hears heavy footsteps and the inevitable thud of the door when it hits the wall.

“NAY- oh.”

Nayeon doesn’t even bother looking up at the noisy intruder, placing her head back on Jeongyeon’s shoulder.

“I see. I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone.”

“Technically, Nayeon unnie is a bunny.”

“Is that what you choose to focus on Jeongyeon?”

“I just wanted to point that out. ”

“Jihyo get out! Stop ruining my peace with Jeongyeon.”

“Sure Nabongs.”

“YAH! I’m older than ymmff-”

Nayeon’s indignation is muffled by Jeongyeon as she covers her mouth, in an attempt to save her eardrums. This, however, only causes Nayeon to lick her palm, resulting in a cacophony of fake gagging and loud laughter.

3.

It takes an off day for Jeongyeon to seek her company by sitting in front of her while she eats brunch.

“I just realised I still didn’t know why you cried two weeks ago.”

Nayeon freezes at the unexpected comment, her spoon is midway to her mouth as she debates on whether to admit the truth. Upon conclusion, Nayeon looks up from her bibimbap and shrugs, not wanting to relive or voice out her insecurities. She’s over it. Confident, suave Nayeon is here to stay.

She’s relieved that Jeongyeon doesn't try to pull an answer out of her, settling for stealing her side dishes.

They sat in near silence, dialogues from a drama acting as white noise until Nayeon suggested an engaging but not strenuous in any way activity for them to spend their afternoons.

A surprise vlive for their fans as a small act of gratitude for being so supportive of their recent concerts, while providing an excuse for Jeongyeon to stay (with her rather than her legos).

They went through their standard procedure of opening the app (with their managers’ permission), roll calling their fans’ names, munching on food, providing TMIs, and most importantly, laughing at each other over the smallest things.

Jihyo came back from grocery shopping while they were halfway through a two-hour vlive. ONCEs who are present have a field day of funny faces, tea on other members, spoilers for their upcoming events (thankfully no manager called) and a whole lot of karaoke attempts.

The trio is subsequently joined by Sana (who hurried home in hopes to deny secrets they’ve spilt about her), Mina (who was in her bed watching them this whole time) and Momo (who wanted Nayeon’s leftovers).

After they are all squeezed into one frame, Sana starts her side quest of making an embarrassing moment (without compromising herself) for ONCEs to take away instead of the slanders that were made by the two oldest.

Since they are the main culprit, Sana devises a strategy to kill two birds with one stone. She scans the recording phone for comments posted for inspiration. While reading declarations of love from ONCEs, Sana remembered the time when Chaeyoung allegedly spotted a comment asking Jeongyeon to kiss her.

“ONCEs asked Jeongyeon to say something nice to one of the members,” Sana exclaims in excitement. She could already see how this will play out.

Nayeon, who knows how mischievous Sana can get, is aware that Sana might pull something like this in retaliation to spilt tea. With this in mind, she had been silently coming up with a plan to make it a win-win situation for them both. So when Sana does go through with her strategy, she seizes the opportunity.

“Praise me, Yoo Jeongyeon,” Nayeon says with her usual flair, leaning back and sprawling all over Jeongyeon’s lap. Jeongyeon has no choice but to put her arms around her to balance them both (and to reach for the food).

A beat passes and she gets nothing but awkward laughter from Jeongyeon. This is absurd, where is her well-deserved praise?

“I’m waiting~” Nayeon fusses in Jeongyeon’s lap, almost causing Jeongyeon to drop her chopsticks.

She sees Jeongyeon rolling her eyes on a phone screen and... was that giggles from Mina she hears?

“Nayeon unnie recently cut her hair. It’s cute.” Nayeon sends an unimpressed look to Jeongyeon. The supposed praise is too generic. Jeongyeon is mistaken if she thinks she could get out of this easily. Fortunately, she gets her signal.

“You know, ONCEs love you.” Jeongyeon starts, chewing on a piece of kimchi before continuing, “They see you for who you are. I do too.”

Nayeon feels the heat rushing to her cheeks. Ever since she was placed under the spotlight, she had received her fair share of praises. They are usually a combination of passing commentary or exaggerated flattery. Sure, they are nice to listen but when Jeongyeon is the one who utters them, she believes them with her entire heart.

“Really?” Nayeon asks, uncharacteristically shy. She wonders why she can’t look Jeongyeon in the eye.

“Yea, they love your adorable teeth.” Nayeon can envision Jeongyeon's lopsided smirk without having to look at her. On a normal day, she might get annoyed at her tease. However, she’s in a good mood today and she’ll take it as a compliment.” So she set herself on a mission to milk this moment out for as long as possible, hopefully forever, and she’s sure Jeongyeon will indulge her.

“Compliment me more.”

Jeongyeon let out a small groan. “Isn’t two enough?”

“That wasn’t counted. You said ONCEs love my teeth, not you specifically.” Nayeon states with logic.

Jeongyeon lets out a huff, Sana chuckles at how smooth sailing her plan is. Nayeon, feeling victorious,

“You are my number one. Even if you have big hands.”

If Nayeon wasn’t blushing before, she’s definitely red in the face now, enough for ONCEs to mistake her as drunk. She uses one of those said hands to cover her face, the other trying to hit Jeongyeon’s arm. But someone for someone so tall, she managed to duck Nayeon’s violent display of affections. Before she could stop her momentum, she slaps the food out of Momo’s hand accidentally.

Chaos ensues, in the form of Momo crying over spilt food, Jeongyeon screaming at the mess made, Jihyo trying to calm both of them down (by raising her voice so that it’s louder than both combined), Sana dying over the fact that the outcome is far better she could ever envision, and Mina, well, she’s nowhere to be seen.

Nayeon wouldn’t want any of them to change one bit. Maybe except Jihyo, who can lower her voice down a little.

4.

Nayeon doesn’t really know what came over her as she unlinks Dahyun and Jeongyeon arms in front of flashing cameras or when she pries Sana away when she’s about to kiss Jeongyeon or when… well, you get the idea.

Shouldn’t they cling onto each other instead like what they always do, at least Sana does, instead of what’s hers?

(Her best friend anyway.)

Throughout this week of promotions, Nayeon feels like she’s barely spoken to Jeongyeon. Which is absurd, because they eat, sleep and breathe together since the beginning of their careers. She finds Jeongyeon teetering between teasing and taking care of the maknaes. Nayeon glances at Chaeyoung fooling around with Jeongyeon while applying her makeup. She spies Tzuyu leaning against Jeongyeon’s frame whenever they are sitting together at a fan meet.

Nayeon doesn’t know why she feels differently about these scenes unfolding in front of her eyes when she’s seen them a million times before.

She’s mad at herself for feeling a little spiteful towards the very people she considers her family.

Maybe she’s just tired from their tight schedules which taint her emotions. So Nayeon closes her eyes and wills them away.

They do disappear, until the opportunity to talk to Jeongyeon arrives.

“Give me some attention, Yoo Jeongyeon,” Nayeon demands from the middle of Jeongyeon’s bed, rolling around in boredom.

Their managers have given them the rest of the day off as they cleared their schedules early. Nayeon immediately runs through a mental list of things she had planned to do with Jeongyeon, one of them included visiting the bakery that recently opened. However, Jeongyeon was content with stacking tiny bricks together. Nayeon honestly cannot comprehend how interesting Legos can be. After spending hours on building a miniature building, there’s nothing else one can do with it besides putting in on display.

“I see you all the time,” Jeongyeon replies without looking up, concentrating on finishing her Harry Potter house. She doesn’t know when she would get time off (most likely not any time soon), and she wants to get it done.

Nayeon sits up from the bed, walking over to Jeongyeon.

“Not this week you didn’t,” Nayeon begins. “We’ve barely had time together, not when you were with someone else all the time. Even Mina exchanged more words with you than I did.”

Realising Jeongyeon only spared her a glance, before returning to her bricks. Well if Jeongyeon doesn’t want to turn her head, she’ll just stand in her line of sight. So Nayeon squats directly behind the brick house.

“You should spend more time with me instead. You’re mine you know?”

“I’m yours?” Jeongyeon’s tone drips with amusement, she doesn’t know where any of this is coming from or why Nayeon is being kinda mad (in a cute way). She decides to humour her to lighten the mood. “I’ll be yours if you buy me a lego set for my birthday.”

Nayeon huffs, frustrated that she’s not getting her points across and Jeongyeon not taking them seriously. Something inside her snaps.

“Stop being so annoying all the time!”

The room instantly becomes an inside of a freezer. Nayeon wishes she had clamp her hands over her stupid mouth to muffle her words. It came out all wrong, too fast and too harsh than what she intended.

Nayeon didn’t know regret until hurt flashes across Jeongyeon’s face as if she’s been slapped. Nayeon didn’t know that Jeongyeon’s susceptible head nods, as if she was accepting that she is at fault, could tear her seams apart.

Before she could even beg for forgiveness, Jeongyeon slips right through her fingers, pass the door.

By the time the weekends arrive, the members are fully aware that Nayeon and Jeongyeon are not on speaking terms, if the tension between them wasn’t enough of an indicator.

Jeongyeon would try to leave whenever Nayeon enters, even when she’s been there first. The only time they are in each other’s presence is when they are on stage or in their dorms.

Needless to say, family dinners became a tense affair. While Jeongyeon behaves like her usual self, doubling over jokes Chaeyoung shares or ordering soda before Sana could request one herself, Nayeon had to utilise all that she learned from theatre studies to not look like she’s falling apart.

She forces herself to turn away, finding a plate of Jokbal right in her face. Nayeon smiles fondly at Momo’s gesture, feeling a little better. The smile grows as the girls share a funny anecdote about their day or when embarrassing moments from the past are brought up. The noisy chatter distracts her from her noisier thoughts.

That night, Nayeon decides to mend whatever pieces of confidence she has for now, and knocks on Jeongyeon’s door. She braces herself as the wood creaks, ready to launch the apology speech she memorised three days before.

“Jeongyeon, I’m sorry that I-” Nayeon falters, when the person facing her is at her eye level. She didn’t know that Jeongyeon shrank so much. It really has been a long time since she properly took a look at her.

“Nayeon unnie?” The girl in question breaks out of her thoughts. “Oh. Momo.” Nayeon expects Momo to tell her it’s the middle of the night, you and I should be sleeping. Instead, she gives her a supportive smile.

“Jeongyeon unnie is still showering. You can wait for her inside. I’ll crash Sana’s bed.”

Nayeon shoots Momo a grateful smile as she closes the door behind her. She almost sits on Jeongyeon’s bed instinctively, but she stops herself just in time. Nayeon thinks it isn't appropriate for her to invade Jeongyeon’s safe space anymore, not after she hurt her (in this very place no less). She remains standing, behind the door, waiting for Jeongyeon to return.

Nayeon almost falls asleep on her feet (a recent skill? She discovered) when the door clicks open.

Jeongyeon didn’t see her at first, drying her hair with her towel. When she did, Nayeon panics, the speech she memorised leaving her mind.

“I’m sorry.” Nayeon blurts, “I didn’t mean to...I didn’t mean in that way- I mean at all. I’m sorry that I hurt you and I’ll never do it again. I’ll buy any lego set you want for your birthday and-”

Nayeon stops herself from rambling on when all Jeongyeon does is blink at her expressionlessly. She hadn’t said anything since she came in, and honestly, Nayeon is about to cry. The thought of Jeongyeon ignoring her forever is unbearable and she doesn’t know what to do if-

“I know, I forgive you.”

“What?” Nayeon whispers incredulously, surprised that Jeongyeon forgave her so easily. She gulps audibly as Jeongyeon shuffles closer towards her.

“I know you didn’t mean it,” Jeongyeon murmurs. “I’m sorry too for making you mad in the first place. To be honest, I forgave you that day but I’ll take up on your offer. I’ve been eyeing a Stranger Things lego set.”

If Nayeon wasn’t on the verge of tears, she would have chuckled at Jeongyeon’s attempt to lighten the mood. She snorts weakly instead, holding back her tears at the same time.

“I miss you,” Nayeon confesses under the moonlight.

“I missed you too.” And just like that, they slip back into familiarity, into one another. Nayeon lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding as soon as she’s in Jeongyeon’s embrace.

5.

Nayeon is watching the latest critically acclaimed drama on tv, when a wave of Deja Vu washes over her. As though she's living on the set of the What Is Love music video, she had one hand in a bowl of popcorn, the other holding the remote control.

She sees herself and Jeongyeon in the lead characters of the romance series she is watching. By the time they kiss, and when the credits roll, everything has changed.

She’s in love with her best friend.

It’s dizzying, more so than trying to catch her breath after hours of dance training, that she caught these feelings instead. All she knows is, they’re there, at the back of her mind for some time like her mother’s samgyetang simmering on the stove.

(She knows this because she invited Jeongyeon for dinners over the course of a decade, her mother serving soup and a knowing look each time.)

And now she’s fully conscious of them. It is not to say they are unwelcome, quite the opposite, they settle in her heart like a warm home-cooked meal after a day of hard work.

She loves her, and she doesn’t know what to do, what else to do. Because everything Nayeon had done, from the moment they met in that practice room, was out of love. So she does what she does best all these years, continuing to care for Jeongyeon. Even if she doesn’t reciprocate it, at least not in the way that Nayeon wants. But she would rather have Jeongyeon’s friendship than pinning with unrequited love.

“You can tell her how you feel, you know?” Jihyo plops in her bed just as Nayeon is about to sleep. The day has been packed full of interviews and dance practice, and all she wants is to get as much sleep as she can before facing the same routine tomorrow. At least that’s what she wants until she realises the implication of Jihyo’s words.

“What!?” She almost shouts. How did sh-

“You’re not exactly subtle you know, the fact that the whole dorm heard your shout proves my point.”

She reaches out to hit Jihyo's arm in mock offence, which Jihyo swats away easily.

“I’m not like her who would willingly take your hits.”

Nayeon felt her cheeks heat at the mere image of Jeongyeon standing steadfastly beside her all this while. She ignores Jihyo’s smirk, shifting around in her bedsheets till she faces anything but her. She felt Jihyo pat her on her head, out of playfulness or pity, she isn’t sure.

“I don’t know how you don’t see the way she looks for you, at you. Hell, I don’t know how she doesn’t see the way you look at her either. You two are the densest people I’ve ever met and maybe that’s why you’re perfect for one another. I can’t believe I’ve been third-wheeling you guys all this while.” Jihyo rants, her way of providing comfort. That’s why she’s the leader of the 3rd generation girl group.

But Nayeon cannot comprehend the idea that Jeongyeon feels the same way about her. Because deep down she knows, she’s the annoying one, the needy one, the one being taken care of even though she’s older. She doesn’t deserve Jeongyeon.

"What are you so afraid of, Nayeon.”

Nayeon stiffens, a lump forming in her throat. Ever since she cried all over Jeongyeon’s shirt, she came to a realization that it’s not about her appearance being picked and prodded that she fears. It’s when the whole world thinks she’s beautiful, even in the eye of the beholder who matters the most, she might not be enough to be the one they want,

Nayeon has nowhere to run, stuck between soft rock and a hard wall. She’s sure Jihyo already knows the answer before she asks. This is proven true when Jihyo continues to break the silence.

“Jeongyeon sees you for who you are. She said so herself.”

The lump in Nayeon’s throat gets bigger and bigger until she chokes on her tears, overwhelmed by hope.

6.

“PARK JIHYO I SWEAR TO ANOTHER HOLY BEING THAT IF YOU DONT OPEN THIS DOOR I WILL-”

Jeongyeon places her hand on Nayeon's shoulder, hoping that it would placate her. “Let’s save your energy to think of ideas. I don’t think Jihyo is going to budge.”

A few hours ago, Jihyo lured Jeongyeon into her room with the prospect of a cool new game. It’s only when she sees Nayeon sleeping soundly, and hears the sound of a door locking to realise that she’s not going to be playing anytime soon. Jihyo should have let her grab her Stranger Things lego set before going forth with whatever her grand scheme is.

Now, she’ll settle for a pair of noise-cancelling headphones. It’s been an hour since Nayeon had been screaming bloody murder.

“Do you know why she locked us in.”

“That’s because she wants us to talk about our feelings for each other and get-”

“Oh.” That’s all Jeongyeon can offer right now. Well, at least everything makes sense now. Jihyo had been pushing her to spend time with Nayeon by abusing her leader powers. First, she switched Dahyun’s duty of washing dishes with Nayeon so they would do it together. Second, she took all of the members out for a shopping trip, purposefully not notifying them. Now, Jihyo had resorted to locking them together. Wait a minute, our feelings?

“You like me too?” Jeongyeon scratches the back of her neck. Wow, now everything makes so much more sense.

“No, you idiot. I love you.” Nayeon replies softly, grabbing her other hand, interlocking their fingers.

Jeongyeon's cheeks blossom red, but she smiles so brightly that Nayeon is the one who has to look away.

“I love you too.”

The door burst open with a bang.

“Finally!” Jihyo and her six accomplices shout in unison, popping confetti.

“Are you guys officially the moms of TWICE now?”

“When are you guys getting married?”

“Do I need to move out of our room so that you guys can sleep together?”

Jeongyeon claps her hand loudly, ceasing all chatter efficiently.

“All of you better clean up the mess before Nayeon and I come back from our date.”

**Author's Note:**

> that's my parents y'all
> 
> ps. i have horrible grammar too (please overcome them like nayeon did)


End file.
